This Gorgeous Man of Mine
by BrokenSpear
Summary: Slightly AU. Aaron finally lets out how he really feels. Is their problems over or is there more problems brewing?
1. Realization

**Author notes: So this is one of my first Emmerdale fan fictions. It is now beta'd. I hope it's good enough.  
**

**Disclaimer:** The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. I gain no money from this. No copyright infringement intended. The original plot in this short story belongs to me as well as any original characters (OCs).

The sun rose above the small village, as the rays of sunshine peered in through the curtains of the small room in Smithy Cottage, Aaron woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the bed and before he glanced over at the alarm clock. It was still early which meant he had plenty of time to get ready for another day. He then turned his head ever so slightly and took in the view of the man lying right next to him. There he was his... boyfriend? The word sounded strange even in his own mind. Years of denial had forced him to not acknowledge the word. Nothing was ever that easy though. He lied down again and stroked his hand over the toned body next to him and before he let it rest over the muscled chest, right above the heart. He could almost feel the steady beat of his boyfriend's heart. The other man then started to wake up and soon Aaron found himself staring into two brown warm eyes. The lips of the brown-eyed man curled into a cheeky smile.

"Gee... that isn't creepy at all, nope not at all," he teased. Aaron scrunched his face and stared at him for a moment.

"What'd you mean?" he asked.

"Watching me while I sleep," the other man replied with a wink.

"Div" Aaron replied and rolled his eyes. The brown-haired man chuckled and roused up from the bed. Aaron didn't move and instead watched as the back muscles rippled as the other man stretched his arms. They had been through a lot together. He had been there and supported him during his coming out process. He had always been there for him even as his violent ways almost broke them apart. He had forgiven him then. He loved him. But Aaron was scared; he was scared for those three little words. Then it dawned upon him, right now, as he watched him. He couldn't take it. He couldn't lose him.

"Jay?" he then asked. The other man turned and looked at him. It was a beautiful view. His hair all tussled, his eyes still touched by sleep and that hard body.

"Yeah?" Jackson replied. Aaron then sat up and wrapped his arm around Jackson's torso, placing his head at his shoulder and looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Don't ever leave me," he stated simply.

"Aw, are you going soft me?" Jackson responded with a smile.

Aaron rolled his eyes at what Jackson said. Sometimes his boyfriend could be very annoying, even though it wasn't his intention. The other man chuckled slightly and placed a kiss on his forehead. Aaron breathed in his smell and it that gave him some more courage. He needed this more than he had admitted before.

"Jackon I..." he begun but then he hesitated. He then closed his eyes for a moment and Jackson gave him a concerned look. "It's just that... Jackson? I think I love you," Aaron the continued. There it was, his soul laid bare. The look on his face was one of fear and panic. He was worried what this new chapter might bring.  
Jackson swallowed. This was big he knew that, after how Aaron had responded when _he _said those three little words. He knew it took a lot of courage from Aaron's side to admit it.

"I love you too Aaron. I'm very happy you finally admitted it," Jackson replied with his breath stuck in his throat. "I want to be with you forever and ever," he then added.

"You're no proposing now, are you?" Aaron replied and scrunched his face. That might be a bit too much, too soon.

"No, you div," Jackson replied with a small smile. "But maybe one day..." he then added with a wink. This caused Aaron to look away from Jackson and to get quiet for a moment. As he did that Jackson got washed over by panic. Had he pushed Aaron too hard this time?

"Yeah... one day," Aaron then said. Jackson felt the panic subside. It was a relief that Aaron didn't go off on that. He didn't get particularly bothered by the other man's hesitation either. He knew Aaron all too well; the man needed time to admit anything.


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Author notes: After quite some time I'm finally finished with the second chapter. It's a bit longer than the last. Now Beta'd.  
**

**Disclaimer:** The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. I gain no money from this. No copyright infringement intended. The original plot in this short story belongs to me as well as any original characters (OCs).

The sun was up but neither Jackson nor Aaron were as they didn't feel for it right now. Instead they were lying tightly together in the bed and enjoyed the closeness. Both men liked to be a bit lazy during the weekends. While Aaron caressed Jackson's well-built torso the other man watched with a smile on his face before he placed a kiss on the top of the young mechanic's head. He then closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the man who lied sprawled across him. He loved that man so much. Aaron then stopped his hand movements over Jackson and wrapped his arm tightly around him. With his head firmly resting on the builder's chest he listened to his steady heart-beat. Several minutes passed by while they enjoyed the touch of each other's naked bodies. Then Jackson let out a soft sigh and looked into the blue eyes of his boyfriend before he patted him gently on the back. Aaron tilted his head slightly upwards from Jackson's chest and gave him his full interest. Once he had gained Aaron's interest Jackson commented that if they lied there much longer they would grow into the bed and never get up. Aaron let out a short chuckle before he unwrapped himself from Jackson's body. They then went out of the bed and made their way over to the drawer. Since they spent so much time in each other's homes they had begun to keep some spare clothes for each other. Aaron took out a pair of black and white trakkies, a blue t-shirt and underwear. Once he had picked all the clothes out he made his way over to the bed where he pulled them on. After some looking through the drawer Jackson picked out a pair of blue jeans, a red striped t-shirt and some underwear. Pleased with his choice he changed where he was standing. When they had changed into fresh clothes, they made their way down the stairs to the first floor in order to make some breakfast for themselves. A few moments later they entered the kitchen and Aaron made his way across the floor towards the workbench. Arriving at his goal he began grabbing marmalade and bread out of the cupboards. Jackson on the other hand leaned against a nearby cabinet and watched as Aaron made himself a sandwich while under silence. It didn't take long before he had to break it with a cheeky comment though.

"You'll make a fine housewife," he replied with a smile. That caused Aaron to look up and scrunch his face a little at Jackson. He thought he had got used to Jackson's kind of humor by now but the man still surprised him at times. He gave the other man a look before he responded.

"Watch it or I won't make you any," he teased. Jackson feigned a hurt expression and looked over at Aaron.

"Don't you love me Aaron?" he asked. He hoped that he wasn't stretching their newly established bounds though. Aaron did freeze but merely for a second. He then dropped the smile and his facial expression returned to its ordinary, slightly sour one.

"Didn't I just tell you that?" he asked and took a chew of his sandwich. Jackson smiled a little and placed his hand on Aaron's waist. Aaron didn't flinch at the touch. He was fine with PDA as long as it weren't people around. He knew it was something he needed to work on though. He'd however move his sandwich out of range as he had a small suspicion Jackson might take a bite of it, just for the fun of it. But Jackson did not make an attempt at that. Instead he gave Aaron a warm look and edged a little bit closer. Aaron almost found himself drowning in those chocolate brown eyes of Jackson. He didn't know that the feeling was mutual though as Jackson also found himself almost drowning in Aaron's ice blue eyes.

"You can say that anytime you want. Even if I'm asleep," Jackson replied.

"Alright," Aaron responded and placed his hands on Jackson's waist. "I do love you too Jackson. But I refuse to be your housewife. You can be mine though," he then said with a smirk.

"Oi, I thought we had decided I should be the bread winner?" Jackson answered with a cheeky grin. However the lads had been so focused on each other that they haven't noticed that during their conversation; Paddy had made his way into the room. To hear Aaron say those three little words to Jackson made Paddy's heart grow three times bigger. He was very happy that Aaron finally said those three little words which meant so much. Right now though he nervously cleared his throat, not wanting to disturb but at the same time dying to tell how great it was that his "son" had finally admitted his feelings. Aaron flinched a little at the sound and appearance of Paddy but he did not break away from the half-embrace. That made Jackson even more proud of him.

"Errr... Hi Paddy," Aaron said. It could be noticed in his voice that he was taken aback a little. Paddy went silent for a moment as he recollected all his thoughts and feelings, not until then he would be able to respond properly. The silence was a bit awkward and Jackson could feel that Aaron got a bit stiff. He did his best to try to sooth him through his touch. When Paddy finally spoke after a few seconds, but which had felt like several hours, his voice was filled with emotion.

"Aaron I'm so proud of you. You see, it wasn't that hard! You don't know how much a simple 'I love you' can mean for someone! You're beginning to become a good man Aaron and it makes me very happy," he said cheerfully.

"Yeah... You're not going to cry or something?" Aaron asked with some uncertainty. Jackson on the other hand had a broad smile on his lips. Paddy quickly shook his head.

"No no, I'm not going t-to cry. I know you w-would think that was weird," Paddy replied with a small smile.

"Smashing," Jackson chipped in.

"Yeah..." Aaron said with some hesitation. He was unsure if he should or shouldn't release Jackson. The situation had been getting increasingly awkward with each second. Mostly because it felt like Paddy had found him in a compromising situation. Paddy noticed the slightly edgy atmosphere in the room and showed some tact by leaving, after he had said something about checking the cages in the clinic. After Paddy had left, Jackson released his hold of Aaron.

"I'm starving," he then said and friendly poked Aaron in the side. Aaron nodded and stepped aside to make some tea while Jackson fixed his breakfast.

After they had prepared breakfast they sat down around the kitchen table and started eating. As they where comfortably seated around the table, Paddy made his way back into the kitchen. They exchanged a few words before he continued through. After that they ate their breakfast but mostly under silence. Aaron didn't know what to say and Jackson was still a bit tired. As they were almost finished with it Jackson felt the need to break the silence.

"I love our conversations, they are always so engaging," he commented sarcastically. Aaron looked up and scrunched his face.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"How about: 'how are you doing this morning Jackson?' That would be a good start," Jackson replied. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing then?"Aaron then asked.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. How's it with you?" Jackson replied with a cheerful tone. There was a hint of sarcasm still lingering in it though. It made the sentence sound a bit hollow.

"I'm OK," Aaron answered.

"Great, great," Jackson responded with a nod. The silence fell once again. Jackson was about to say something else but stopped himself as Aaron looked up with an expression as if he was going to say something important.

"Jackson... Where do we go from here? What should we do? I haven't done this before, not with another man anyway," Aaron replied sincerely with a worried expression on his face. He also did a small head shake out of his own uncertainty.

"Like we have done up to now, just a bit more official," Jackson answered with a smile. "Nothing has changed. We're just entering a more mature state with everyday routines rather than the initial thrill of falling in love. We can make it work, I know that. Do you?" he then added.

"Yes, I think that to. I love you so much and I care about you a lot. But it'll be all new for me..." Aaron said with a voice which toned out towards the end.

"I know that it will, but don't be afraid. I'll show you the ropes. You can trust me. You know that I'll never hurt you."

Aaron smiled and leaned over the table. His lips brushed against Jacksons whom responded to the light touch. The kiss was brief but the emotion behind it was electric.

"I trust you. You saved me from myself," Aaron then said. "You take the lead and I'll follow you."

Jackson gave Aaron a bright smile and they finished their breakfast under more lively circumstances. Jackson could tell that Aaron, despite his reassurance, was still a bit nervous. He could only hope that it would subside in time. They had come a long way since their initial meeting and they had been through a lot. But Jackson had faith in Aaron and their blooming romance. Because even though they had been through a few rough patches they had always came back to each other and learned from it. Aaron was different now. He could still be a bit moody and having bad control over his temperament. But he was learning from his mistakes. Jackson was the best thing in his life and has been that for several months. Once the breakfast was done they decided to go for a walk. They took care of their dishes before they took on their jackets and went out. It was fall outside and the first frost had fallen last night. The ice crystals were glimmering and the weather was a bit chilly. They walked down the street which was colored by the fallen leaves. As they were walking they softly spoke about stuff like the weather or what was happening in the town. During their conversation they briefly touched the subject about job but quickly moved away from it. It was a sensitive subject between them. Jackson had finished his job for Declan by now and he had yet to get a new one. He mostly fixed stuff for the people in the village but it didn't bring in much cash. Aaron was having a job at the local automobile garage, but the pay wasn't all that great. But he managed. As they were walking Jackson's hand hesitantly sought Aaron's. The younger man looked over to him. A brief flash of nervousness and hesitation passed by before it got replaced by determination, something Jackson saw rarely. After a few moments Aaron grabbed his hand and a shy smile spread over his face. Jackson gave him a nod and a warm smile and they continued down the path, holding hands. They were finally getting somewhere.

During their walk they passed by other villagers. Many of them gave the couple warm smiles and praise. It was a first for Aaron to hold hand with Jackson. Even though their relationship was hardly a secret in town, nothing was for long; there was still some fear in the back of his mind. But he was getting around, albeit slowly. One of the villagers they passed by was Jackson's mother Hazel whom was comfortable seated on the chair with a pencil in her hand, painting the scenery. They exchanged several warm words. She told Aaron that she was glad he finally dared to move the relation forward. Aaron snorted at the comment and Jackson chuckled softly. They said goodbye and continued on their walk. As they passed by the Woolpack they ran into Aaron's mother Chasity and Cain's girlfriend Charity. As Chas saw her son holding hands with his boyfriend for the first time she hurried over to them. Shock passed over Aaron's face before he found himself embraced by his mother.

"Awh, ma little boy is finally holding hands with his boyfriend! This day can't get any better! Well unless I win a million that is," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks mom," Aaron muffled out. Jackson gave the mother and son one of his brightest smiles. While Chas and Aaron were hugging, Charity made her way over to them with a small smirk playing over her lips.

"Two men holding hands? That must be one of the cutest things ever," she commented. Aaron shot her a look over the shoulder of his mother. He then turned to his mother and asked her to let him go. Chas quickly stepped away and nodded quickly. Jackson grabbed Aaron's hand again and this time he didn't hesitate. He flashed a smile at Chas and Charity before they exchanged a few words. Afterwards they continued onto their path. After a few minutes they arrived to a park where they went over to a bench and sat down. They leaned back against the back support, still holding hands.

"See, it wasn't that hard," Jackson then commented.

"Yeah, in the village that is. But in Hotten or some other place…" Aaron begun.

"Don't worry. Sure there are people who don't like it and some of them get violent. I'm not demanding us to walk down a dark alley in some homophobic part of the town and hold hands. Some moderate carefulness is needed but it shouldn't stop us completely," Jackson told him.

"You're right, you always are," Aaron said with a nod. The fear of getting beaten up wasn't the whole picture though. It was also his fear of appearing soft in there somewhere. But he was working on it. Just because he was like that it didn't mean that he was soft. Neither he nor Jackson fit a softie description. Both used their bodies in their work and both of them had "manly" professions. It didn't matter that they liked other men. That was something Aaron tried to come to terms with.

"So what should we do today then?" Jackson then asked and interrupted Aaron's thoughts. He looked up and scrunched his face slightly.

"I was thinking about playing TV-games with Adam, once he gets the time," Aaron then said with a shrug. "You can join if you'd like," he then added.

"I might just do that," Jackson then replied with a smile on his face.


	3. Old habits dies hard

**Disclaimer:** The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. I gain no money from this. No copyright infringement intended. The original plot in this short story belongs to me as well as any original characters (OCs).

**Author's note:** **Once again I'm sorry that it took such a long time to finish this chapter. Have gotten beta'd now.  
**

Aaron and Jackson made their way from the park back to Smithy Cottage. Aaron was getting more confident with holding Jackson's hand in public. As Paddy had said, it wasn't that hard. He was grateful that the people they met acted positively about the whole thing. Jackson was also thankful over that. He could just imagine how Aaron would have reacted if they met bad words during their stroll. It was something Jackson loved with this village, everyone was friendly and accepting. After a few minutes they arrived back at the house. Aaron phoned Adam while Jackson went over to the telly. He turned it on and sat down. A few moments later Aaron finished the call and walked in. He took of his jacket and slid down beside Jackson whom placed his arm around him. Aaron leaned into the touch as a smile broke out over his face.

"So what did he say?" Jackson asked after a few moments of silence.

"He'll just milk the cows and feed the chickens first. After that he'll come over," Aaron replied.

"Alright. Maybe you can show me how to play the game in the mean time then?" Jackson replied and glanced over at the Xbox. Aaron smiled and picked up a control and turned the game console on. He then proceeded with explaining the controls for Jackson and they played a few test matches. Aaron was a bit surprised that Jackson wanted to play with him because the other man had never struck him as a gamer. Jackson did make a decent try at the game but Aaron was better at it. After some time they heard Adam's Rover drive up to the house and not long thereafter Adam entered the house. He gave the couple an awkward look as they were quite tangled together at the moment.

"You need some time for yourself mate?" he asked with a smile. Aaron flinched a little and gave Adam an annoyed glare. He then moved away from Jackson and ignored the other man's comment that it suddenly got a bit colder. The three men spent the next few hours playing the game. Jackson lost most of the time but he didn't mind that much. After Paddy came home and started making lunch they cut their gaming session short. Adam headed home to do some farm work. Jackson had been thinking about going back to Dale View but Paddy persuaded him to stay. Aaron didn't mind that Jackson stayed over. He did hope that they could sort their issues out. He missed waking up next to Jackson since he had moved out.

They sat down around the table and ate their lunch while speaking about things which had happened during the day. Paddy was happy that Aaron and Jackson went along well during the meal. Jackson even made Aaron speak a little which he rarely did when it was just him and Paddy. After the meal the couple headed up to Aaron's room. Paddy did wonder what they were up to but he didn't ask. Once inside Jackson and Aaron laid down on the bed. They cuddled together without any heavy touching, as they were all too aware about the other persons in the house. Aaron did take this moment to talk with Jackson about things though. He wasn't sure how to begin so he went right on point.

"Jackson? Will you ever move back here?" he asked.

Jackson rested his head on his hand as he brought himself up with his arm.

"Do you want me around?" he countered.

"Of course I want," Aaron said and gave Jackson a sincere look.

"You know why I moved out right? If you can prove to me that you won't repeat that I'll stay. Forget about that guy," Jackson replied sternly.

"He's nothing for me, I swear. I hate him for what he did but I won't let that affect me."

"That's good. I'll hold you to that promise."

"Jackson, I love you and I don't want to lose you. I have never been any good at this relationship thing but you have helped me, a lot. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be the man I am today. I would still be that angry and scared thug. You changed me, made me into a better man."

Jackson's heart got filled with joy over those words. He knew that Aaron meant every single one of them. He just hoped that his violence would be gone forever. He then stroked his fingers over Aaron's head and smiled at him. Aaron gave him a shy smile back and they embraced each other in a sweet kiss. He loved this man so much.

-ooOOoo-

Later on Aaron and Jackson went over to the Woolpack to get something to drink. They stepped in through the door and made their way over to the counter and ordered a pint each. Aaron exchanged a few words with Cain who was standing by the counter. Cain did mention something about an interesting "business opportunity". Aaron knew all too well what he was getting at. The money was tempting but he knew that Jackson would hate him if he went through with it. He did not give a final word to Cain, stating that he needed to think about it first. After they got their beers the couple made their way over to one of the booths and started drinking, well for the most part. They were also holding hands and sat closely together. Aaron was a little nervous but he was ready for this. About half way through and after some talking Jackson leaned in closer. He was not sure if Aaron would fulfill his request. To his surprise the other man did and they exchanged a kiss which tasted of lager. Not far away from them Edna sat and gave them a disapproving look. Aaron responded with a glare.

"What're you looking at?" he spat out. Jackson groaned as he did that. He should probably have foreseen that.

"Some things are better kept in private," Edna replied dryly.

Before Aaron got a chance to respond Jackson intervened. "You do know that you can choose to not look at something you don't like?" he said. Edna scoffed at him. Then Chas came by too.

"If it was a man and a woman you wouldn't have reacted at all. What's the difference if it's two men who love each other deeply?" she asked with an annoyed look at her face and a hand on her hip. Edna gave Chas a sour look and finished her drink before she leaved. Aaron raised his glass towards his mom as a token of appreciation. But then he looked over at Jackson's slightly annoyed expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Just because some people don't like people who are gay that does not mean that you should lash out at them," Jackson stated matter-of-factly.

"What, so I'm not allowed to get angry at bigots?" Aaron replied sarcastically.

"I'm not saying that. I get annoyed at bigots and homophobes too but I do not shout at them or hit them."

"What're you going on about? I didn't do anything of that!"

"It's your attitude," Jackson explained.

Aaron rolled his eyes at that. "Fine. I'll ignore that kind of people. Happy?"

"That's better," Jackson said.

"Are you two having a lovers squabble? " Adam suddenly pitched in. Both Aaron and Jackson looked over at him as they hadn't heard him coming in.

"It's nothing…" Aaron began at the same time as Jackson replied. "That's sadly a part of having a relationship," Jackson said.

The two men then looked at each other and chuckled a little. Adam smiled and sat down with his pint. The rest of the evening went by under happier circumstances but Jackson couldn't let go of Aaron's reaction. He did not voice it however but it reminded him that they still had several issues to work through. Then again, he was happy with how Aaron was. He loved the guy for everything he was except his violent tendencies. But he had faith in that those would be resolved too one day. By the end of the evening people started going home. They said goodbye to Adam as he went with his father back to the farm. Jackson then accompanied Aaron back to Smithy Cottage. They walked together and held each other's hands. It mostly went on under silence. As they arrived to the house, Aaron turned towards Jackson and pressed his lips against his. Jackson kissed him back and parted his lips. Aaron was quick to take the opportunity and pushed his tongue in and so did Jackson. They kept their lips locked together and swirled their tongues around each other for a few seconds. As they got short of breath they broke apart however. Aaron then smiled at Jackson and looked into those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"Will you come in?" he then asked.

"Yes," Jackson answered with a smile. The couple then went in through the doors and up to Aaron's room to get some sleep, hopefully.


	4. The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: **_The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios and associated persons. I gain no money from this. I'm not in any way associated with the show. No copyright infringement intended. The original plot in this short story belongs to me as well as any original characters (OCs)._

**Author notes: I'm aware it was some time since I updated this and I apologize for it. I do have a storyline thought out; I have simply not had time to write. I'll try to update more often.**

A new day arrived to the little village in northern England. In his room in Smithy Cottage Aaron woke up by the sunshine, which entered his eyes through the lazily closed curtains. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he looked around the room with a slight scowl on his face. Next to him laid Jackson whom stirred slightly in his sleep. After a brief glance at the sleeping man beside him he swung his legs over the bed. While he was stretching his back a little he heard the bed squeak as Jackson sat up.

"Uhm what time is it?" the other man asked sleepily.

"Half past 10," Aaron responded before turning to face his boyfriend.

"That much?" Jackson asked again while simultaneously trying to stop a yawn. He failed. Aaron gave him a half smile.

"Time to get up lazy ass," he teased and got out of the bed. Jackson just shook his head at that and got out of the bed as well. Meanwhile Aaron had made his way over to the closet and was looked through it after clothes to wear. He chose a blue t-shirt and his grey hoodie and yesterday's trackiebottoms. They were still clean so why pick out a new one, he reasoned. He then glanced back at Jackson whom was busy picking up yesterday clothes from the floor. Aaron couldn't help to observe his boyfriend. He really did want him around as it didn't feel right without him. Aaron had never thought he would get so attached to anyone, even less another man. But he was content with it. Suddenly Jackson turned around and looked at Aaron. He blushed a little at being caught with staring at the fit man in front of him. Jackson was butt naked and only his picked up clothes kept his decency intact. He then fired off a cheeky smile at the young mechanic.

"Seeing something you like?" he asked with cheekiness in his voice.

"Get dressed you," Aaron groaned and threw a pair of briefs over at him. Jackson caught the piece of clothing and chuckled as he put it on. He did so almost seducing by giving Aaron a nice view of his manhood. Aaron rolled his eyes and turned his back to the other man and tended to his own clothing process. He tried to ignore his awakened member, knowing that if he gave in they wouldn't get out any time soon. Jackson however was in a naughty mood and sneaked over the bed and up to Aaron. He went up to the other man and pressed his body against his back. Aaron froze a little at the sudden contact but Jackson ignored his discomfort. He then ran his hands over Aaron's partially dressed person and breathed heavily into his neck. That sent warm shivers down Aaron's body. With a moan Aaron quickly turned around and pushed Jackson down onto the bed where he pinned him under him. Jackson smirk said it all. He had gotten what he wanted and he knew that.

"You're such a horny bastard," Aaron growled and pressed their bodies together. He then attacked Jackson's neck with hot and desperate kisses.

"I'm not the only one…" Jackson teased as he enjoyed the sudden passion and closeness.

Aaron let out a small chuckle before he quickly dispatched Jackson only piece of clothing, thoughts of getting dressed all but gone.

ooOOoo

Later on, after the sudden session of hot love making, Aaron and Jackson finally made their way downstairs. The clock was almost 11 by now. Not that either of them minded much. It was Sunday after all and none of them was much for going to church. When they entered the kitchen they met Paddy who was standing by the counter. He smiled at the lads and Aaron felt a little bit uncomfortable. He knew Paddy was OK with him having Jackson here and… doing… stuff but it still felt a bit weird.

"You took your time to get up from bed, didn't you," Paddy lightly teased. Aaron rolled his eyes at it while Jackson couldn't help himself and chuckled a little.

"We got distracted," Jackson then said. Aaron sent him a glare at that. He did not want to discuss his love life with Paddy or anyone for that matter.

"Well, yeah…" Paddy begun and cleared his throat a little. He had heard some noises and he knew far too well what was going on upstairs, just like Aaron probably knew what he and Rhona got up to at times. "It's just good. I-I am just glad you're enjoying yourself," he stammered.

"Paddy. Don't," Aaron said and gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Paddy apologized and went quiet. Jackson snorted a little with a small smile on his face. He might enjoy a bit of a laugh at times but talking about personal stuff like that is not something he enjoy either, although he's more open with it. Aaron then made his way over to the counter and picked out some bread to toast and some marmalade. Paddy protested however, telling him that it soon was lunch. Aaron whined a little at being hungry and Paddy gave in. After he had won that argument he gladly put the bread into the roaster before turning to Jackson.

"You want one too?" he asked. At the request Jackson went wide-eyed and blinked an extra time. Aaron didn't ask him about stuff often so this was a change, a good one though.

"Yeah sure," he finally spoke. Meanwhile Paddy watched with happiness inside his chest. It was sweet how much Aaron had changed in such a short time.

ooOOoo

The rest of day went on without much happening. After their "breakfast" the couple had mostly slouched on the couch watching some telly while Paddy prepared lunch. Neither Jackson nor Aaron were good cooks and therefore they let Paddy cook. Of course Jackson could cook as he had been living alone for longer than Aaron. However right now he just wanted to enjoy the company of his boyfriend.

When Paddy was done with lunch they joined Paddy and Rhona for it. Her belly was beginning to get noticed by now, something Aaron had to stop himself from mentioning. Not to be mean or anything but merely as a laugh. After lunch time the couple had watched some more telly and gone out for a walk. It was something Jackson had noticed that Aaron enjoyed. However he often avoided places he had gone with Clyde because of the too painful memories. After some time they had came to the bridge, which went over the nearby river. The couple leaned against the railing and watched in silence as the melt water poured down the waterfall.

"I like it here," Aaron then commented. "I often went here as a kid to sit down and think," he added and pointed out a spot some yards down the river.

"It's nice," Jackson responded and placed his arm around Aaron. To his surprise Aaron didn't pull back but instead leaned into it. It made Jackson happy. He had been thinking hard on if he could handle Aaron reculance to PDA. He was happy the other man had changed his mind. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before they continued their stroll.

ooOOoo

"No way. I am not going!" Aaron shouted at Chas.

"Oh c'mon love. It's not everyday Lisa and Zak has a Sunday dinner for the family!" Chas responded with her temper wearing thin. She had approached Aaron earlier with an invite from her uncle and aunt. They had recently won a large sum of money from a lottery ticket and they just wanted to celebrate it by throwing a dinner party. She knew Aaron might be reculant to it as he wasn't much for family parties but she hadn't expected him to be this much against it.

Aaron shook his head angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to. When will that go through that thick head of yours?" he spat.

"Oi! Watch that attitude of yours!" Chas spat back.

Their high voices had attracted the attention of Jackson who was quick to come over from the sitting room. He quickly crossed the space and gave his difficult boyfriend a harsh look.

"What's your problem Aaron? It's just a dinner! It's not like you're forced to go to the dentist like some kid," Jackson complained. Aaron flinched slightly at Jackson's appearance. He hadn't expected him to come by. He probably should have though.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend," Chas told Aaron before she looked over to Jackson. "Will you try to make him see some sense? He's too stubborn for his own good," she asked with a glance at Aaron whom was still fuming.

"It is a problem!" Aaron yelled. He then took a deep breath to get his flaring temper back under control. Only Jackson could do that to him and maybe Paddy too, sometimes. "Look, I just wanted the night off so that I could…" he begun but hesitated.

"And?" Jackson asked while tapping his arm.

"I wanted the night off so that I could take you out on a date…" Aaron finally admitted. Chas suddenly feelt embarrassed of herself. But she's was still angry with him. He could have said something instead of shouting at her.

"Awh babe," Jackson said with a smile spreading over his face and pulled them closer. "That's sweet. Where did you plan us to go?" he then asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Love, I am so sorry. But you should have said something instead of going off on one, like you always do!" Chas apologized.

"Wanted it to be a surprise, innit. I couldn't have known what you wanted, could I?" Aaron spat back although with less sharpness to it. He then looked back at Jackson. "I hadn't exactly made any plans yet… I just decided a few hours ago," he then admitted.

"Well then if you hadn't decided… " Chas begun.

"No," Aaron responded with a shake of his head.

"Oh c'mon love it'll be fun! Lisa and Zak would love to have you and Jackson there!" she tried to persuade him.

"C'mon…" Jackson then added.

With a dramatic roll of his eyes and deep sigh Aaron finally agreed to come to the dinner.

ooOOoo

Later on Jackson drove his blue van up to Wishing Well Cottage with Aaron sulking next to him. He wanted to go on a date with Jackson, just the two of them on their own. But as Jackson had said dates could be any night, celebrations one time only. When the vehicle came to a stop they stepped out. After a few moments they entered through the door and into the small house. They noticed that most of the family was already there. Lisa greeted them as they walked in and they took a seat by the table. Not long after Debbie arrived as she had closed up the garage first. The family then started eating the meal, exchanging pleasantries and congratulations. Aaron was in his usual bad mood. Jackson however made up for his sulky boyfriend's mood with jokes and smiles all over. He even sent a few Aaron's way which actually caused the other bloke to lighten a little briefly. Lisa observed their interaction with interest. She knew what kind of lad Aaron was and the fact that Jackson succeeded where many others failed pleased her. Perhaps there was a chance that he might turn into a good man after all.

After the dinner Aaron made his way outside for a smoke. He was soon joined by Cain which was odd considering his uncle rarely smoked. The older man leaned against the wall next to him and Aaron shot him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Just taking a breather," Cain responded with a shrug. Aaron gave him a suspicious glance but didn't comment further, waiting for the other man's response. He didn't have to wait long until Cain turned to him with a mischievous look at his face.

"Aaron… how do you feel about a job? I could use your help to acquire some parts," Cain spoke.

"Thought we already have all the parts we needed?" Aaron questioned.

"This is a special case of sort which will bring in a load of cash, both for you and me," Cain continued.

"One of those Debbie is better off not knowing about?"

"There's no reason for her to know. Are you in?"

"What are you playing at Cain?"

"Alright if you're not interested… shame though, you'll lose a lot of possible cash income."

"Didn't say that. I'll think of it."

"Good. Remember that it's a limited offer only. Oh and don't dare telling Debbie about it. She doesn't need to know and you'll be sorry if you do grass me up," Cain threatened.

"Got it," Aaron responded. With a nod Cain headed back to the house while Aaron bit his lip in thought. Cash would be nice to have and doing Cain a favor could be good for the future. But then it was Jackson he had to consider. He strongly suspected that Cain was up to no good and he was unsure about how that might affect his boyfriend. It was a tough choice.


End file.
